


I'm a genie in a bottle

by ten_out_of_10



Series: All About Genies [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Magic, Attempt at Humor, Crushes, Fantasy, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Encounters, Romance, Watermelons, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_out_of_10/pseuds/ten_out_of_10
Summary: Mark can't believe his eyes when he finds himself facing a gorgeous boy claiming to be a genie. It doesn't help that said boy is very shiny.Alternatively: Mark goes through Jeno's stuff and accidently has a rather magical encounter.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: All About Genies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126034
Kudos: 5





	I'm a genie in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex/gifts).



> Hi :)  
> This is my first fanfiction, I hope you'll enjoy >o<  
> I'm jj, the other half of this account :D  
> Thanks to my bestie alex for proof reading XD

  


12.5.1784

  


_I don’t know where to start._

_It took me and my crew months to sail around the southern cape of Africa, more than I’ve expected. I think it has been already half a year since we set to sea in New York to transport important goods to Japan. Now I'm pretty sure, my previous logbook is lying somewhere on the ground of the ocean, next to the wreck of my ship._

_But who am I trying to fool? It’s my fault, simply my fault. Why? Why did I only see the storm when it was already too late? Now everyone is dead. Everyone, except for me. Must be some absolutely sickening irony of fate._

_Somehow, I survived. Obviously. The first thing I can remember after I got knocked out by a piece of the mast is waking up in a small hut. I don’t know how, but my brain seemed to function properly as I seemed to be able to grasp clear thoughts. Looking around, I noticed that I must be somewhere in Asia. There was a woman sitting next to me, her hair and eyes were black but her skin tone was light, something I’ve only seen during my travels on the Asian continent so far._

_I was lying in a more or less comfortable bed. My whole body was aching. I wanted to try moving, which was a bad idea. The pain worsened. I made some choking noises which were so faint even I almost couldn’t hear them. Eventually, the woman realized I was awake and began talking excitedly. A frown found its way to my forehead. I didn’t understand a single thing…_

~

  


Mark scrunched his nose. Carefully, he closed the small, old-looking book, and placed it on Jeno’s desk as gently as he could, trying to not damage the ancient-looking leather binding any further.

  


A few minutes earlier the black haired boy had returned to his dorm room after a very exhausting basketball practice, and he really just wanted to sleep for the next 24 hours (not possible, he had classes in the morning). But before he could throw himself into his cozy bed he noticed a huge cardboard box on the desk of his roommate Jeno. 

  


It was the kind of box you could find in the university’s archives, dusty and kind of mysterious. Jeno, Mark’s best friend since high school, studied archeology and history. Thus, it really wasn’t a rare occasion that there was strange stuff accumulating on his desk. Usually Mark ignored the weird objects (once, he dropped an old vase and well, Jeno’s anger didn’t vanish for months). However, this time, it was different.

  


On one side of the box, the one facing Mark, some words were written. In black capital letters you could read: DO NOT OPEN WITHOUT AN EXPLICIT PERMISSION AND ONLY WITH UTMOST CARE.

  


Now, it is general knowledge that if a person is told to not do a certain thing, they’ll want to do so even more. Mark wasn’t any different. Eagerly (but of course with _utmost care_ ), he removed the tape which kept the box sealed.

  


The first thing he noticed when it was finally open was a small, old-looking book, one you could see in pirate movies. After reading the first page, he closed the book, apparently it was a diary.

  


Gingerly, Mark began rummaging through the documents scattered in the box. There were parchment rolls, other old looking books and seemingly important papers. Most of them were written in languages Mark didn’t understand, so he didn’t pay much attention to them. Some had drawings on them, showing people standing in smoke and flying on carpets.

  


Mark couldn’t really connect the dots yet (he wasn’t dumb; he was just slow, thank you very much). Therefor one document after the other was taken out of the box and carefully placed next to the old logbook.

  


Mark’s flinched as his fingers knocked against something which didn’t feel _papery,_ but cool and smooth. His eyes widened in astonishment. Beneath the documents were… well, technically speaking, there were bottles but to Mark, they were too pretty and valuable looking to just be called _bottles_. There were lamps too, you know, oil lamps, the kind you see in _Aladdin_.

  


One lamp caught Mark’s interest in particular. The color was a dark shade of gold and the handle was curved beautifully. Taking the lamp out of the box carefully, Mark noticed that it was rather small as it fitted inside of his palm perfectly. He held the lamp close to his face to examine the engravings. Little golden suns decorated parts of it in a pretty way

  


As most of the things being inside of the carton, the lamp was pretty dusty and Mark tried to blow the dust away, but there was one particular spot which just wouldn’t get clean. So Mark decided to wipe it gently with his thumb. Little did he know what would happen…

  


~

  


Sunrays fell through the big windows and illuminated the wide room, painting it in soft colors. Four (seemingly) young men were enjoying the peaceful atmosphere to the fullest.

  


Two of them stood in a corner of the room, busying themselves in the small kitchen separated from the rest of the room by a marmoreal counter. The one with blue hair smiled satisfied as he pulled a batch of smoking hot, freshly baked cookies from the oven and carefully passed them on to the rather small white haired young man who started happily decorating the cookies.

  


Humming softly, the young man who sat on the huge couch in the middle of the room tied his blonde hair in a tiny ponytail before choosing one of the colorful nail polishes standing in front of him on the coffee table. The other one, a dark haired guy, was sitting in an armchair at the end of the coffee table while reading an old, important looking book.

  


“I can’t believe it's so peaceful”, the blonde guy painting his nails spoke up.

  


The blue haired one snorted. “Enjoy it while you can”, he laughed. “I think the kids will be back soon.”

  


As if on cue, the full-length mirror next to one window began to flicker. The surface turned to something akin to water, shining like fluid silver and through the mirror, a boy stepped into the room, his curls bouncing with every swift step he took towards the others. The four men didn’t look surprised, not even a tiny bit, as they looked up from what they were doing to smile at the newcomer.

  


Donghyuck was fuming as he entered Taeil’s bottle. The young genie expected the one he was searching for to be hiding somewhere in the room so he didn't even notice the adults' presence at first. “Yangyang, you little piece of…” he started but stopped himself as he was met with the strict gazes of Taeil, Ten, Taeyong and Kun.

  


To be exact, only the strict gazes of Taeyong and Kun. Ten simply winked at him (because he himself didn’t really refrain from cursing) and Taeil just threw him a good-natured smile and continued reading one of his books which Donghyuck wouldn’t understand even in thousand years (he was sure about it).

  


“So, what did Yangyang do this time?” Kun sighed exasperated. He and Taeyong had stopped baking and looked at Donghyuck expectantly.

  


“You know it took me literally forever to create and manifest that new Red Velvet album?” Donghyuck whined. “It took so much power, but I did it, all by myself! Anyways…”

  


“What was that Red Velvet thing again?” Kun asked quietly, taking another batch of cookies out of the oven.

  


“A popular girl group, Kun, and before you ask, yes, in the outside world,” Ten answered rolling his eyes. Satisfied he examined his now perfectly painted nails and untied his hair before he snickered. “You really should at least be a bit up to date, old genie. You got yourself a kitchen, but no laptop or anything, are you kidding me?”

  


Kun sighed annoyed. The blue haired genie seemed to sigh a lot these last years. “First, you’re not much younger than me, second, I like cooking, it’s a nice hobby and third, it’s been more than a century since the last time I was called…” He stopped rambling as he noticed that Ten didn’t listen to him anyway.

  


“…and I certainly know he took it, because he can’t even create a stone and Yangyang always wants to get on my nerves and…” Donghyuck noticed that no one was listening and let out a high-pitched whine. “You’re not listening to me!”

  


“Of course we are, sweety,” Taeyong hurried to answer. He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming. These kids would be the death of him, seriously (never mind that genies couldn’t really die).

  


“I’m going to talk to Yangyang…” Kun started, already preparing himself for a long ass discussion with his youngest genie.

  


Donghyuck interrupted him. “And Hendery and Xiaojun! I’m sure they helped him!”

  


Kun nodded. “I will talk to the three of them, I promise.”

  


“Donghyuckie,” Taeyong threw in, pushing some of his white bangs aside, “we just finished baking cookies, could you get the rest to gather here? I think Jisung and Chenle are hanging out at Felix’s bottle, but I don’t know about the others…”

  


Donghyuck smiled, making the older genies coo. “I know where they are!” he exclaimed cheerfully. “I searched for Yangyang in almost every botte, so they should be in Winwin’s lamp!” And without a noise, he disappeared, leaving nothing behind but a cloud of glittery golden smoke.

  


“That boy’s mood swings are creeping me out,” Ten declared frowning.

  


“Well, you raised him,” Taeil said calmly, not looking up from his book.

  


“Taeyong,” Donghyuck’s melodic voice came from behind him, startling the poor older genie and making him drop a cookie he just finished decorating. Luckily, Kun reacted fast enough and swiftly, he let the cookie float before grabbing it carefully from the air.

  


“Donghyuck!” Taeyong yelled before turning around to face the younger. But after seeing Donghyuck’s cute pout, he immediately calmed down and sighed. “What did I say about manifesting behind the back of people?”

  


“I’m sorry, Taeyong,” Donghyuck said in a small voice.

  


“It’s okay, Donghyuckie.” Taeyong smiled sweetly. “What’s the matter? You didn’t bring the others yet.”

  


“I just wanted to ask if I could get four cookies in advance. When the others get here, they won’t leave me any!” Donghyuck gave Taeyong and Kun his best puppy eyes.

  


Ten rolled his eyes, as Donghyuck managed to negotiate that he would get three cookies beforehand. “They spoil the kid too much,” he said with a fond smile.

  


Taeil nodded in agreement. “You’re right.”

  


An unbelieving expression on his face, Ten looked at the oldest genie. “You spoil him the most!”

  


Unbothered, Taeil ignored him and continued reading.

  


Happily munching on his first cookie, Donghyuck exclaimed, “I’ll be back in a min- wait, what is happening?!”

  


The older genies whipped their heads around, only to see Donghyuck being surrounded by his characteristically golden smoke. But other than normally, it seemed that Donghyuck couldn’t control it. Taeil was the first one to comprehend.

  


“It’s been a while,” he mumbled softly.

  


“Ten? Taeyong!” The young genie began panicking as his own magic pulled him towards to the mirror, the entrance to Taeil’s bottle. The last thing he saw were the worried expressions of his family, when he was pulled through the mirror and landed in his own lamp. Confused, he looked around as he realized what was happening.

  


Excitement and feartook over him at the same time. “It’s okay,” he told himself while taking deep breaths and sitting down on his bed. His golden smoke became denser with each passing second. “This time, I won’t have any own wishes. It’s okay. I will just enjoy myself…”

  


The magic smoke completely surrounded him until you could only see the ghost of Donghyuck’s wary smile. Then, he faded into the golden glitter, before even the smoke disappeared and there was no trace left of the young genie.

  


~

  


The spot of dust Mark had rubbed was now clean. Satisfied, he smiled as he looked at the cute little sunflower engraving. Now, as the lamp wasn’t dusty anymore, it seemed to radiate a soft glow in the light of Mark’s bedside lamp. _Wait a minute_ …

  


Mark was caught off guard as the glow became stronger and stronger, and in his panic he dropped the lamp. Cautiously, he took a few steps backward and tripped. He fell onto his bed and scrambled to the wall, as golden smoke started to flow out of the lamp. The glittery smoke then started to swirl around till it formed the outline of a person. Mark’s eyes widened comically as the smoke condensed and suddenly disappeared to reveal a boy who stared at Mark, eyes just as wide as his own.

  


Soft looking, golden-brown shimmery curls fell onto the boy’s forehead, almost reaching his big brown eyes. His cute button nose was scrunched up a bit as he looked around Mark’s and Jeno’s room. On his cheek and his neck, a few moles were scattered like pretty little stars (Mark didn’t even know why he noticed something like that). He wore a purple hoodie, which was certainly a few sizes too big and black skinny jeans making his legs look kinda long… okay, wait, what?! Mark broke free from his stupor and instead started to panic.

  


“What the … who are you … there was the lamp … and then smoke … and then … you … what?” He stammered, scrambling up on his feet. As he stood in front of the boy, he noticed that the stranger was rather small, almost a head shorter than him (Mark was stilltotally in panic at this point so that was the least of his worries).

  


The stranger looked up to Mark and smiled (making Mark’s heart flutter but that was irrelevant). “Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Haechan and as you are the owner of my lamp, I will be your genie. You have three wishes, but you need to keep in mind…” the boy started to explain. Wow, his voice sounded really nice, kinda smooth and melodious (Mark was just stating facts; there was no meaning behind it at all).

  


“Hold on, hold on, please. What the actual...?!” Mark interrupted the boy, no, _Haechan_ and stared at him in utter disbelief. “You will be my _what_?!”

  


“As I said, I will be your genie, and…”

  


“You mean, like, that genie from Aladdin?” Mark’s head certainly couldn’t keep up. “No offence dude but, you’re not blue and you don’t look, like, you know, genie-like…”

  


Haechan rolled his eyes. “I really don’t know why Disney gave him blue skin. I mean, I don’t want to offend anyone, there are many blue-skinned water spirits…”

  


Mark giggled hysterically. _Water spirits, seriously?!_ Haechan threw him an irritated look and Mark cleared his throat. They had more important matters to discuss anyways

  


“…and really, I know some genies with blue hair, but that’s it. So no, there are most definitively no genies who look like the one from Aladdin”, Haechan finished. A smirk found the way to his lips and he took a step towards Mark. His heart rate speeded up (probably because a mad person who claimed to be a genie was in his personal space and not because said person was pretty cute).

  


The genie lifted his arm and showed Mark his palm. Confused, Mark looked at him as he had no idea what this Haechan was going to do. “Do you want me to give you something?” Haechan laughed, and shook his head. His curls bounced and Mark was distracted before nodding reluctantly.

  


“Just watch, you idiot”, Haechan said with a teasing smile on his face, and Mark didn’t quite know if he should be offended or not. “I’m gonna show you some magic so you’ll believe me”, the genie whispered and Mark was intrigued as he watched how golden smoke accumulated around Haechan’s hand and started to form a small bird.

  


The bird made of light and glitter moved its head, spread the golden wings and fluttered around Mark who turned around himself in order to not lose sight of the bird. “Wow”, he breathed out not quite trusting his own eyes at this moment.

  


“Do you believe me now?” Haechan asked with sparkling eyes and an (attractive) smirk.

  


Mark nodded slowly, watching as the bird sat down on Haechan’s shoulder. With a small wave of the genie's hand, the bird dispersed into shiny dust and was gone, just like that. Mark let out a small noise of disappointment, making Haechan laugh.

  


“I mean, I kinda believe you now, but what if I’m actually taking a nap right now and everything is just a dream? Or maybe I've just gone insane, I mean, my friends are absolutely fully capable of doing that...” Mark hit his forehead, why didn’t he think of these possibilities before?

  


Haechan threw him a judging glare. Stumbling towards his desk, Mark grabbed his cellphone.

  


“What are you doing?” the young genie asked, looking at the phone curiously.

  


“I’m gonna text my friends to hurry up and come back to confirm that you are real”, Mark mumbled, typing furiously. Haechan let out a small giggle at that (wow, his laugh was really pretty) and jumped on Mark’s bed, getting himself comfortable. Mark sighed relieved as he read the answers his dumb friends had sent.

  


justice_for_watermelons

Guys

Hurry up and come back

There is a genie in my room

nana

What are you talking about :o

  


not_tall_but_gangster

A genie?!

Really?!

You’re not messing with me, are you?!

  


justice_for_watermelons

No really, I need you to confirm that I’m not crazy :(

  


nojaem

Nana and I are on our way, soccer practice ended early :)

  


not_tall_but_gangster

I wanna see that genie too!!!!!!

I’ll come as soon as art class is over!!!!

  


nana

Renjunnie, stop putting exclamation marks everywhere

It’s making me shiver :((((

  


~

  


Donghyuck was sitting on the comfortable bed of the new master of his lamp. He watched Mark texting his friends and smiled seeing the puppy-like concentrated expression on the boy’s face. Tousled black hair fell onto Mark’s forehead and almost reached his dark eyes.

  


_He was kinda handsome_ , Donghyuck noticed. The genie blushed and hid his face in his hands. What was he thinking? He promised himself that he wouldn’t have expectations or get attached this time, it would be easier that way anyways.

  


Breathing in slowly to calm down, he carefully glanced at Mark who was still busy typing. Donghyuck sighed. He had so many questions; after all, the last time he was called was almost two and a half centuries ago! Of course, he watched the news on the TV Yuta had created and Taeil had taught him a lot about the history of the outside world. Ten loved to gossip about the recent celebrities and Taeyong kept Donghyuck up to date in terms of music, something everyone in his family loved.

  


But he really wanted to ask Mark so many things! How old was he? What did he do for a living? (Donghyuck knew that human society was based on money.) By Mark’s looks, Donghyuck guessed that the human was twenty, twenty-one years old. Maybe he was a university student?

  


The genie looked around the room. It was small, but cozy and the window above the two desks on one side of the room let in the soft glow of the late afternoon sun. Opposite of Mark’s bed was another one, between the beds stood a guitar. Donghyuck’s hands itched to play it, although he didn’t know how to do it. When he was younger, a century or so, Kun had showed him how to play the piano, but that’s it, and on his what -to-do-when-I’m-bored-list was still learning how to play the guitar. It's actually been there for a few years now...

  


He let his gaze wander and some photos on the wall next to Mark’s bed caught his interest. On some pictures, he could recognize the new master of his lamp. The genie smiled as he noticed one picture in particular. Mark was playing the guitar and looked so engrossed it was kinda adorable.

  


“Those are quite good, right?” Mark’s voice came from behind him. Donghyuck turned around his head quickly. Mark was sitting on a desk chair and smiled at him awkwardly. Playing with the strings of his black hoodie, he cleared his throat and rolled over to the bed where Donghyuck was sitting. The human gestured at the photos.

  


“One of my friends, Jaemin, loves photography. He is really good”, Mark explained. The genie looked at him expectantly. Mark swallowed down his nervousness. (Why was he even nervous? It was definitely not because Haechan was looking at him intensely.)

  


“Jaemin is really cool”, Mark started to ramble, noticing how the genie listened to him attentively. “He’s very good in soccer, not as good as Jeno, but really, and I don’t even know why, because he is a lazy potato, and he is so friendly that there are quite a few on the campus who are in love with him, but he is really oblivious, like _really_. Renjun said that his cluelessness will kill him some day, and of course that is not possible, but you know what’s sad and funny at the same time?”

  


Mark started giggling uncontrollably and Donghyuck felt a bubbly feeling rising in his chest.

  


“My best friend and roommate, Jeno, has been in love with him since the first year of university, and he made it really obvious, like, for example, he uses the shipping name Renjun created for both of them for fun as his chat room name, and the funny thing is –“ Mark beamed at Donghyuck happily “– Jaemin still thinks to this day that Jeno originally wanted to write ‘nojam’ as his nick name, and was too lazy to change it when he accidently wrote ‘nojaem’!”

  


Mark couldn’t stop laughing making the genie mildly confused.

  


“Why nojam tho?” He asked. “Isn’t his name Jeno?”

  


Throwing him a crooked grin, Mark answered. “Since middle school I've called him nojam occasionally, you know, like _no jam_ , because it annoys him when I say he’s no fun.” Donghyuck giggled at that.

  


“What about me?!”

  


Donghyuck’s head whipped around just in time to see a boy entering the room with a slightly annoyed expression. The newcomer had light blonde hair with an undercut and seemed to be pretty strong, the genie thought as he watched with an amused grin how the stranger stepped behind Mark’s chair and took the latter into a playful chokehold.

  


“Jeno, let Mark live”, a new voice said and another boy appeared through the door. His strawberry pink hair bounced as he pulled the blonde guy, _Jeno_ , away from Mark before he noticed Donghyuck. A friendly smile spread on his face and he stepped closer to the bed where the genie was sitting.

  


_Wow_ , Donghyuck thought to himself, _he was really pretty_. Long curly eyelashes framed his brown eyes and his pink hair looked just so _soft_.

  


“Are you that genie Mark was talking about?”, pink-hair guy asked Donghyuck looking at him expectantly. Donghyuck nodded while smiling. The boy looked at him excitedly.

  


“Oh thanks god, you see him, I’m not going crazy”, Mark exhaled, feeling relieved.

  


Pink-hair guy rolled his eyes. “Hi, I’m Jaemin”, he happily introduced himself. “And that’s Jeno, he loves cats”, he pointed at the blonde guy sitting on the fluffy brown carpet in the middle of the room. Jeno nodded at Donghyuck and smiled, his eyes almost disappearing while doing so. He kinda looked like a samoyed, Donghyuck thought, nodding back.

  


“My name is Haechan”, the genie said.

  


“Oh, like _full sun_?”, Jeno asked.

  


“Yes, exactly. I have a special connection with sunflowers, maybe I’ll tell you some day”, Donghyuck said, beaming at the three friends. For a second, they were stunned by the fluffiness the genie seemed to spread around him.

  


“Mark, you didn’t tell me your genie was this cute”, Jaemin winked at Donghyuck.

  


“Seriously, Jaemin”, Mark groaned.

  


“You’re not too bad yourself”, Donghyuck grinned at Jaemin.

  


Jeno frowned and pulled Jaemin’s hand, so the latter would sit down on the carpet next to him. Donghyuck threw Mark an amused look. _I told you so_ , Mark’s eyes seemed to say, _it’s so freaking obvious._

  


“A genie can fulfill three wishes, right?”, Jaemin asked, looking up to Donghyuck from where he was now sitting on the floor leaning against Jeno (who, by the way, seemed pretty satisfied).

  


“Yes, I can”, the genie chuckled.

  


“Hold on, guys, you really believe him just like that?”, Mark asked his friends incredulously.

  


Jeno shrugged. “I guess we’ve been around Renjun too much.” He grinned. “He talks about supernatural-fantasy stuff way too often, I think, I can't even question many things nowadays.” The blonde human gave Donghyuck an eye smile.

  


“Jeno, you go with the flow to easily”, Mark groaned.

  


Jeno threw his hands up in offense. “I’m just saying –“ he grinned “– there are more things in heaven and earth, Mark, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.”

  


Mark raised an eyebrow. “You really think you can quote Shakespeare to argue against an English literature major?”

  


“I think so too, there are more things than we can wrap our minds around”, Jaemin said softly, nodding against Jeno’s shoulder. A few strands of his pink hair tickled Jeno’s neck and the latter looked down at Jaemin with so much fondness in his eyes. Donghyuck’s heart warmed at the sight.

  


“There is so much magic surrounding you”, Jaemin added in a low voice, looking at Donghyuck fascinated. The genie frowned. _Could it be…?_

  


“You mean the golden glitter?”, Mark asked confused.

  


“He just looks kinda magical…” Jaemin mumbled emphatically, not answering Mark’s question.

  


Mark glanced at the genie. The golden-glittery dust was everywhere, fluttering around him, on his cheeks, in his hair, making him glow softly in the light. Jaemin was right, Mark thought, Haechan looked magical … _magically pretty_ , his brain supplied unhelpfully. _Jesus, get a grip_ , he scolded himself.

  


Donghyuck shifted on the bed, heat creeping into his cheeks. He could feel Mark’s stare and wasn’t even sure why the latter was looking at him that intently. It made him nervous nontheless, but not in a bad way, if that made any sense.

  


“Do you really live in a lamp?” Jeno’s voice interrupted Donghyuck’s and Mark’s thoughts. He and Jaemin were looking at the genie excitedly.

  


Donghyuck smiled and began explaining cheerfully. “Yes, I live in a lamp. But there are some other genies who live in bottles or things like that too.”

  


“Oh, is this your lamp?” Jeno asked, picking up a small lamp from the carpet.

Donghyuck stared at it. More than two centuries ago, for the first time in his life, he had seen what his lamp looked like from the outside. He still remembered everything about it, from the little sunflower engravings to the words that were written on it in curly letters, in a language no human would ever be able to read. He smiled in nostalgic memories.

  


“Yes, this is my lamp”, he said softly, taking his home into his hands when Jeno passed it to him carefully.

  


“Wait a minute”, Jeno turned his head around to face Mark. “Where did you get such an antique looking…?”

  


The moment Jeno discovered the _open_ cardboard box on the desk, Mark knew, he was fucked. 

  


“You seriously opened a box with a warning to not open it?”, he sighed exasperated.

  


“I’m sorry, Jeno”, Mark said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “It just looked so interesting…”

  


Jeno grinned satisfied. “Weren’t you the one who said archeology and history are two most boring things on this planet?”

  


“Oh, come on, Jen”, Mark whined.

  


“It’s okay, dude”, Jeno laughed.

  


Letting out a relieved sigh, Mark tapped Jeno’s back. “Thanks, mate. What did you want to do with the box anyway? It was full of … stuff.” Mark finished lamely.

  


Jeno grinned. “I wanted to research old Asian mythology, and that box wasn’t registered in any archives.” The blonde boy shrugged. “So I wanted to look into it and see what I’d find.”

  


“Okay guys, I really want to know more about genies, now, can I ask Haechan a few questions?”, Jaemin said impatiently.

  


Jeno smiled and patted Jaemin’s head. “Go on.”

  


“Okay, Haechan, can you make any wish come true?”, Jaemin immediately asked in an almost overexcited tone.

  


Donghyuck smiled. “The rules are classic. Mark has three wishes, and he can’t wish for more wishes, that’s not how it works. I can’t fulfill wishes that would affect the whole humanity, for example, world peace, or an apocalypse. First, it’s forbidden, and second, it just doesn’t lie within my abilities.”

  


The genie’s expression turned sad. “I can’t make a dead person come alive, or hinder a person from dying when there already is a death angel by their side…”

  


_Death angels?_ Mark shuddered and rubbed his temples. He felt a head ache coming.

  


“… there are some other things that I can’t do but the most important thing is to make your wish as precise as possible”, Donghyuck finished.

  


Jaemin and Jeno looked thrilled. “Mark, you can wish for super powers!” Jaemin exclaimed.

  


Mark was confused. “So, I can say, for example, **I wish I had a huge watermelon** and it would come true?”

  


The three friends looked at the genie. Donghyuck stared at Mark, totally shocked. “That is the dumbest wish I 've ever heard”, the genie said, not sure if she should groan exasperated or laugh uncontrollably.

  


Golden glitter started to accumulate around Donghyuck and suddenly, the shimmering dust moved above Mark's head.

  


“It’s forming a big bubble!”, Jaemin screamed, scrambling up to his feet.

  


The next moment, the _magic_ dissipated and left a _huge_ watermelon. Nobody moved as for a second, the watermelon floated in the air, before it fell down, directly into Mark’s lap, probably crushing his leg bones.

  


“MARK LEE, WHAT DID I MISS? WHERE IS THIS GENIE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!!!” A not-so-tall brown-haired boy excaimed aggressively while storming into the room. There he was met with a funny picture.

  


His three friends where looking at a huge watermelon in Mark’s lap, their expressions somewhere between fascinated, dumbfounded and shocked.

  


Renjun let his gaze wander around the room of his two dorm mates, searching for that genie his dumb older friend Mark had been talking about in the chat.

  


“Hey, hello!”, he waved his hand dramatically in front of Mark’s face. The raven-haired boy woke up from his rather spontaneous solidification and stared at Renjun as if he had just seen a ghost.

  


“Care to explain what happened?” Renjun asked, rolling his eyes in an annoyed manner.

  


“There… there is a watermelon”, Mark stammered

  


“Yes, Mark”, Renjun said slowly. “All I see is huge watermelon probably crushing your balls right now. The mysterious genie? Nowhere to be seen.” He was disappointed.

  


  


Forgetting the watermelon, Mark scrambled to his feet and winced when the huge fruit hit his toes. Renjun was right, Mark’s bed was empty. Haechan was nowhere to be seen.

  


~  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for finishing this :)  
> Feel free to leave comments, kudos and criticism of course ^.^  
> This is part of a series to please stay tuned! o.o  
> jj


End file.
